Cry Wolf
by Captive Nightingale
Summary: One Shot! Ever hear of “The Boy Who Cried Wolf”? When a prank goes too far and Allen ends up in trouble, Lavi finds himself in the same situation. With his friend in Kanda’s grasp, there is nothing he can do. Will Allen get eaten by “The Wolf”? Yullen!


_**Disclaimer: **__DGM is not mine T-T  
__**Warning:**__ Kanda likes cursing =D! Also there is like no plot and random smex cuz I read too much yaoi and need to get it out of my system so I don't get caught drawing it during school… Like when my gym teacher caught meh with a BL novel ^^'… or Becca peeked over my shoulder during Junjou Romantica. Mr. V managed to laugh it off… Becca didn't... Go yaoi!  
__**Note:**__ Special thanks to meh poor friend Jess. I'm totally lost when it comes to commas and make her proof read ^^! (She draws lil sad faces everytime it says fuck... also WTF faces at yaoi parts... and sometimes a random Kakashi. Tis amusing.)_

**Cry Wolf**

**Monday:**

"HELP! Yuu-chan is going to kill Allen!" The red-head called to the empty hallways of the Black Order. "Help!"

"Shut up!"

"Somebody! Help!" Lavi yelled again as finders and scientist poked their heads out of doorways.

"What's going on?"

"Eh? Kanda is?"

"What about Walker?"

More and more people stumbled into the once empty hallways to witness what was going on. Allen was attempting to kick the raven haired exorcist who held him off the ground by the neck of his shirt.

"Shut the _fuck_ up!" Kanda snarled at the _baka usagi_.

"Help! Allen is gonna die!" Lavi called again, hands cupping the sides of his mouth.

"Agh!" Allen let out a gasp as Kanda's grip tightened.

"What's happening?"

"Are they fighting again?"

"Oi. Walker is turning blue!"

"Help! Help!" The red-head shouted again.

"Che. Fuck this." Kanda released his grip and let the small, gasping boy hit the ground with a thud. "I'll definitely kill you next time." He warned before skulking off to his room.

"Allen, you okay?" Lavi asked, pulling Allen to his feet.

"Kind of." He managed to choke out.

"Lavi, what's going on?" A scientist, whose name Lavi didn't know, asked.

"Nothin' much. Yuu-chan just can't take a joke."

**Wednesday:**

"Wah! Allen's dieing! Come quick!" Lavi screamed.

"Huh? Walker is?"

"Again?"

"This is the second time they've gone at it."

Finders began to gather around to see Allen pinned to the wall with _Mugen_ at his throat. Kanda tried to ignore them but Lavi's shouting and the finder's gossiping began to get on his nerves.

"Damn!" He backed away and Allen, trembling a little, slid down the wall. Kanda turned abruptly and disappeared into the mob of finders.

Lavi knelt down in front of Allen. "Still alive?" He asked.

Allen nodded weakly. "Uh-huh."

"What happened this time?" A finder that Lavi had seen around asked.

"I think Yuu-chan woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

**Thursday: **

"He's really going to kill him this time!" The eighteen year old gasped. "Kanda let Allen go!" Lavi called louder than necessary, getting the attention of everybody in the library.

"Didn't this just happen yesterday?"

"What does he have against Allen?"

"Should we report this to Komui?"

Kanda had Allen beneath him on the ground, eyes closed, ready to be hit. Angry at being the center of attention, Kanda dropped his fist and pushed his way out of the library.

"I guess it's just _**that**_ time of the month." Lavi said jokingly as questioning eyes fell on him and the boy who was still sprawled out on the floor.

**Saturday:**

"I'm bored." The older male sighed as he numbly yanked on a stand of hair. "Allen?"

"No."

"You don't even know what I have to say yet."

"No." The word was flat and cold.

"Come on. Allen~!" Lavi whined. "Missions have been slow lately and I need something to do."

"No." Allen replied in the same unwilling tone. "The last three times _you_ got bored, _I _nearly died!"

"It's not my fault you run like a girl! Allen, please! The boredom is killing me!" Lavi continued to complain.

"Go read a book! Isn't that what Bookmen are supposed to do?! The Order has an entire library! Find something you haven't read. Leave me out of your games." Allen suddenly processed what Lavi said. "What do you mean I run like a _girl_?!"

The junior bookman pouted. "You know it was fun. The look on Yuu-chan's face when he ate my hot sauce soba, caught me putting his hair in pig tails, and painting his golem pink. Think of it as revenge for him calling you _Moyashi_ all the time!"

"It's all fun and games until you have a katana in your face and a steely hand around your neck, Lavi! Why is it always me?!"

"Please, just one last time?" Lavi begged. "Wouldn't his golem look better with some glitter, a tiara, and fluffy white wings?"

Allen pictured the now pink, bat-like creature made up as a princess and couldn't help but laugh. Even Timcanpy, Allen's golden golem, seemed to like the idea as he fluttered about the room in big circles.

"Fine." The small boy reluctantly agreed. "But don't run so fast."

***

"Run faster, Allen!"

"How did he find us so quickly this time?" Allen gasped as he tried to keep up with the junior bookman.

"I don't know! Just run!" The red-head began to speed up, leaving Allen behind.

"Fucking brat, you're dead!" Kanda called as he got closer and closer to Allen. His hand was already gripping Mugen's hilt.

"Lavi, help me! I'm really going to die this time!"

Lavi turned his head in time to see Allen yanked backwards by the back of his shirt.

"Allen!"

The small boy tried to fight against the arms restraining him but it was useless. Kanda was really pissed off this time. Perhaps four pranks was one too many. Allen twisted and wriggled in Kanda's grasp and managed to break free for only a second, when the dark-haired man's fist implanted itself in his stomach.

"Ugh!" Allen dropped to the ground in pain.

"Yuu!" Lavi started to rush back to were Allen was crumpled into a ball on the floor but Kanda already had the boy tossed over his shoulder. "What are you…?"

Kanda ignored the red-head and carried Allen, over his shoulder, to his room.

"Hey! Yuu~! What _are_ you doing?!" Lavi tried to follow Kanda into his room but had the door slammed in his face.

_Click._

The door locked and Lavi began to pound on it. "Yuu let Allen go! It was _my_ fault! What are you doing?!" The junior bookman heard a few voices and located a group of finders and scientist walking to the mess hall. "Help! Allen was abducted! Kidnapped!"

"What? Walker was?" A scientist, who was in the library last time Kanda attacked, asked.

"Yeah! Yuu-chan dragged him into his room."

"I'm sure he did." The same finder that had witnessed the second time Kanda attacked stated sarcastically.

"I'm serious this time!"

"The joke is over, Bookman Junior." The unfamiliar scientist was at the first incident brushed Lavi off and kept walking.

The others followed.

"Shit!" The red-head took off in the direction of Komui's office.

***

Feeling slightly sick, Allen thought he was floating until he was roughly dropped onto Kanda's bed.

"Agh."

"Shut up." Kanda's voice was murderous.

Allen swallowed hard.

"Listen Kanda, I'm really sorry. Being stuck in HQ for so long has made Lavi and I a little crazy. I guess we pushed you too far this time." Allen started to say whatever came to mind, hoping he could prolong his life for just a few more moments. "But, um, well, I will let you do whatever you want. Please, just don't kill me." The boy hated how he was reduced to begging for his life. He shouldn't have let the red-head tempt him.

Kanda glared coldly at Allen as he babbled nonsense, trying to save his own skin. Lavi couldn't help him. Not_ this_ time.

"You will let me do whatever I want?" The mood in the room changed quickly and the younger male instantly regretted what he said.

Allen froze for a moment, and instinctively sat up. Just as he was about to retreat to the door, Kanda grabbed both of his wrist and pushed him back down to the bed. Before the white-haired boy could protest, Kanda took his breath away.

"No!" Allen gasped. Why would Kanda kiss him?! Wasn't he about to kill him? The small male didn't have this in mind when he said he'd do _anything_.

As Allen shook his head in disbelief, the man with jet-black eyes grasped the back of his neck. He tried to push him away, but Kanda kept nibbling on his lips.

After what seemed like forever, Kanda stopped, letting Allen breathe. The young teen's vision seemed to be going blurry.

"Don't struggle, or I'll hurt you," Kanda said grimly, tightening his hold on Allen's slim wrists, keeping them above his head.

_Since when was he _this_ strong_, Allen wondered, suddenly feeling even more terrified. The older teen pulled him closer.

Allen cowered in fear as Kanda pounced on him from above. He took one hand off of Allen's wrist to grip his chin, and tried to take his breath again.

Expecting another kiss, Allen turned his head to the side, only to have it yanked back. Kanda was so close, Allen could feel his heated breath on his skin, and forgot how to move. Kanda began to scrutinize Allen's mouth, capturing his tongue with his own. He sucked it hard, and then gently nibbled it making the small boy shudder beneath him. Allen whimpered, unable to breathe and Kanda became more aggressive.

After another long, heated kiss Kanda finally released Allen. The boy gasped as Kanda moved to kiss his neck and chin. He nibbled him and traced his tongue along Allen's sore lips. The pain and pleasure melded together, blurring Allen's vision even more.

Kanda stroked the white-haired boy's hips through his clothes, making him moan. Suddenly, the cool hands wandered even lower. Allen's fearful gaze met with Kanda's cruel and passionate one.

"Aah! Kanda! Stop!" he pleaded.

As Allen tried to wiggle away, Kanda lowered his hard, masculine body on top of him.

"Kan---!" The boy's plea was cut off as the older male's hand slipped below the waistline of his pants and touched him.

It was so intense that Allen temporally lost the ability to think. He couldn't believe the hot, passionate feeling that sprung forth from his body.

Allen had a bad feeling about what Kanda had in mind next.

***

Lavi burst into Komui's office in a panic, causing the older man to jump up from his chair.

"Lavi! What is it? What's wrong?!" Komui examined the red-headed boy who was breathing heavily in his doorway. He must have ran the whole way.

"Allen," he took in a deep breath, "got pulled into Yuu's room." Lavi took another breath. "We were messing around with his golem and he got really mad. He hit Allen and dragged him into his room. The door is locked, too." The junior bookman dropped down onto the Komui's sofa, gasping for more air. Why did the office have to be so far away from Kanda's room?

"Oh, yes. I've been getting a lot of reports from the science department and the finders about you three. Apparently, you've been yelling that Kanda is going to kill Allen after playing tricks him." Komui adjusted his glasses and took a sip of coffee from his favorite mug. "Each time it's just the usual unfriendly behavior between the two of them."

Lavi gaped. Komui didn't believe him either?

"It might be serious this time! He _hit_ Allen!"

"That isn't very unusual for Kanda." Komui dropped back down into his seat as Lavi shot up from his.

"Can you at least give me the key to his room?" Lavi was starting to get flustered. _Why won't anyone believe me?!_

"That would be invading Kanda's privacy. Besides, if you are just playing another joke, then who knows what you'll do once inside his room." Komui shuffled through some papers to try and distract himself from the boy in front of him. Lavi was obviously worked up over something, but he still couldn't give him the key to Kanda's room. He was also far to busy to go investigate himself.

"If neither Allen nor Kanda show up by supper, then I'll have someone go check it out."

Lavi opened his mouth to protest, but he knew that he brought this upon both himself and Allen. All he could do now was hope that Allen was still in one piece by dinner.

"Thanks, Komui." Without another word, Lavi quietly slid out of the older man's office.

Komui watched as the teen sulked out of his office, wishing he could do more. He knew that Lavi had long since given up on hiding his feelings of friendship for Allen and the others. They were comrades, and no matter how often Bookman scolded Lavi for 'feeling', things wouldn't change. They were family now.

***

"No, stop!" Allen's voice sounded strange even to himself as Kanda licked his ear. The wet sound gave him goosebumps on his neck and spine.

Stroking Allen, Kanda's hand found its target with amazing accuracy. This was the boy's first time ever being touched _there_, and his body responded immediately. Kanda kept sucking on Allen's earlobe and neck, making him squirm.

The sensation grew more and more intense, and Allen knew that there was no turning back. His body tingled with heat and he was beginning to _want_ it. Not that he would admit it, yet.

"Kanda, please- Ohh!" Allen was cut off by a moan as the older male quickly moved his hand. Allen was unable to suppress himself. He felt tormented by the fire underneath his skin that grew hotter every minute. Allen wailed and babbled incoherently, but Kanda didn't stop. Not until Allen finally exploded right into Kanda's hand.

"Aaaaaah!"

Allen listened to his own hectic breathing as his entire body pulsed and tingled. Suddenly, Allen felt his pants being pulled off, before Kanda removed his shirt and bound his wrist with his silky red ribbon.

Disappearing from Allen's sight, Kanda removed his own clothes and straddled his hips. Seeing Kanda's broad shoulders and supple physique made Allen gasp and shiver all over.

"Kanda. Why are you doing this?" Allen wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the answer, but he asked anyway.

"I thought that'd be obvious by now, fucking _Moyashi_." Kanda grunted before leaning down and giving Allen a soft, passionate kiss.

They both moaned deep in their throats at the gentleness of it before Kanda deepened the kiss. Feeling faint from holding his breath, Allen gasped for air when Kanda finally released him.

The dark-haired man let his hands caress the boy's stomach and chest. As Kanda planted a trail of kisses down his torso, Allen's skin responded. Kanda slid his hands down Allen's sides and stroked his thighs with heated hands. He wouldn't stop now.

Allen felt himself going erect as blood pulsated in his ears. He savored Kanda's biting kisses on his stomach, knowing that he was heading further south.

Reaching out with his large, rough hand, Kanda softly grasped Allen's member. The boy shivered as the man's finger searched for his entrance. As he opened his mouth to protest, Kanda silenced him with another deep kiss.

The swordsman's fingers penetrated, heightening Allen's passion. As Kanda slowly moved his fingers in and out, the small boy let little moans escape his throat.

"_Please_, Kanda. I want to-_Ooh_-feel you." Allen bit his lip. Somewhere along the way, Allen realized he didn't hate Kanda's touch as much as he thought he did. The man with long raven hair was cruel and a bit rough but when he kissed him softly, Allen's feelings suddenly exploded. He never said it, but Allen had a growing suspicion that the older teen had feelings for him too. Why else would he kiss him so _passionately_? Allen never felt like this before. He didn't even mind how rough Kanda was anymore.

Allen moaned hoarsely as Kanda raised his knees and lifted him up. As Kanda entered him, Allen experienced both intense arousal and pain.

Unable to think, Allen gasped for breath. Kanda gently bit Allen's lip and began to once again explore the depths of his mouth.

Held tightly by Kanda's strong arms, Allen managed to get his bound wrists around the older teen's neck as they both came together.

"Allen," Kanda crooned against the boy's lips.

_He didn't call me _Moyashi_, _Allen smirked to himself as Kanda's lips softly grazed his own.

***

Lavi sat with Allen in the cafeteria with the giant mound of food that was Allen's dinner. He was so grateful when he found Allen in one piece, wandering the hallways, looking for him. The boy wouldn't tell him what happened but he seemed to be okay. The only thing wrong that Lavi noticed was that he was having problems sitting down. The red-head assumed it was from when he fell to the ground earlier.

"What are you reading now, Lavi?" Allen asked between bites of food.

"Huh?" He looked down out the children's book on the table next to him. "Oh. _Panda_ gave it to me earlier. Although, it is kind of odd that he would give me a kid's book." Lavi handed the book to Allen.

"'_The Shepherd's Boy and The Wolf'_? I've never heard of it. What's it about." Allen seemed genuinely interesting in the child's book and Lavi couldn't figure out why.

_Now that I think of it, Allen is like the rest of us. He didn't have a childhood either_.

"It's about a shepherd-boy, who watched a flock of sheep near a village, who brought out the villagers three or four times by crying out, "Wolf! Wolf!" and when his neighbors came to help him, laughed at them for their pains. So when The Wolf did come, no one believed him, or helped him. Then The Wolf, having no cause of fear, ate the boy's flock."

Lavi almost wanted to laugh at how true the children's book was. He _was_ the shepherd-boy who called the finders out three times. Then like the villagers nobody came to his aid when the wolf,_ Kanda_, attacked his flock, _Allen_.

"'_The Boy Who Cried Wolf'_?" A dark, familiar voice called the books alternate title from behind Lavi, causing him to jump. "Isn't that a little too young for you,_ Baka Usagi_?" Kanda walked around to the other side of the table and sat down next to Allen.

_He's never done _that_ before._

Lavi couldn't help but notice the faint blush on Allen's cheeks as Kanda moved closer to him.

_Oh, I guess the wolf ate my flock after all. _

It was all Lavi could do not to laugh.

***

_Wow! That was randomly pointless! Woo! _

_I hate homework. This is what happens when I have geometry homework. (When am I ever going to use _**geometry**_?!)_

_This also happens when I read too much yaoi… while avoiding homework._

_I _really _need to start doing that._

_Anyway, I don't have much to say about this cuz it was just a random idea that came to my head. So drop a_** review**_ if you feel like it ^^!_

~Captive Nightingale


End file.
